


I'm Gonna Fart

by Tamasha



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Boys' Love, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Farting, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Gay, Happy, Humor, Immaturity, Kissing, Light-Hearted, Love, M/M, Modern Era, One Shot, Relationship(s), Romance, Short, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamasha/pseuds/Tamasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Arthur smiled, not really paying attention to the movie. Merlin was plastered against his side like dead weight, his version of cuddling. Arthur didn’t mind. Merlin was odd, but Arthur wouldn’t trade him for anyone.</p><p>His boyfriend was cheerful and kind and - "I'm going to fart," Merlin said abruptly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Fart

**Author's Note:**

> written by Natasha

Arthur smiled, not really paying attention to the movie. Merlin was plastered against his side like dead weight, his version of cuddling. Arthur didn’t mind. Merlin was odd, but Arthur wouldn’t trade him for anyone.

His boyfriend was cheerful and kind and - "I'm going to fart," Merlin said abruptly. Before Arthur had even processed his words, Merlin did exactly that.

Arthur’s eyes went wide and he tensed. He wanted to move away, halfway disgusted, but he really wasn't sure if he would offend Merlin. They hadn't been dating for that long and this wasn’t exactly something that had come up yet. "Merlin..." he said finally.

Merlin looked up at him with a grin. "What, you don’t like farts?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Arthur frowned. "As a matter of fact -" he started, but was promptly interrupted by Merlin.

"I'm gonna fart again." This time, there was a short pause, just enough time for Arthur to think it might not come. Then... well. Uncomfortable, Arthur tried to scoot away, but Merlin clung. "Arthur!" he whined.

Arthur turned to him and raised both brows. "Are you going to do it again?" he asked warningly.

"I'll stop," Merlin laughed as he wrapped his arms tighter around Arthur. With a sigh, Arthur relaxed and tried to focus on the TV. He was just starting to tousle Merlin’s hair when he farted again.

"Merlin!" Arthur protested. "This is entirely inappropriate!"

Merlin threw his head back and laughed. "At least I warned you! Anyways, it's a completely natural thing to do. Also, hilarious."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Okay, then. If that's how this is going, then I’m going to fart too!" Unfortunately, Arthur could not live up to his claims. Merlin farted. Collapsing into giggles, Merlin dropped his upper body across Arthur’s lap and Arthur groaned, covering his face with his free hand. "Why are you..." Arthur struggled to find the right words as Merlin convulsed in his lap.

"I'm going to fart again," he announced breathlessly and Arthur shoved him away, wincing in preparation. Merlin sat himself up and faced Arthur, a disappointed look on his face. "It got scared back inside me."

"Good," Arthur said fervently, not even sure what Merlin was talking about. He looked despairingly at his boyfriend. "What have I gotten myself into with you?" he asked. Merlin's huge grin brought a reluctant smile to Arthur’s face. Then, Merlin’s smile fell into a small frown. "What?" Arthur asked.

"That one was too quiet for you to hear."

Arthur closed his eyes for a moment, gathering his patience, and then opened them to look at Merlin’s once-again joyful face. "Is that it, then?" he asked hopefully.

In response, Merlin gave a fart.

Arthur decided to be the bigger man and ignored him. He turned to the TV, and went back to watching the movie, though he had no idea what was happening at this point. Merlin chuckled to himself and crawled back to Arthur’s side. Arthur let him sink down and after a moment, he put his arm around Merlin’s side, holding him close.

Still not really following the movie, Arthur leaned to kiss Merlin’s fuzzy, black hair. Merlin lifted his head with a lazy smile and Arthur stared at his bright blue eyes. Merlin moved in closer for a kiss, opened his mouth, and... burped.

"Ugh!" Arthur exclaimed wordlessly. He stood up, glaring at Merlin. "Really?" His voice cracked and as he blushed, he stomped into his kitchen, not sure if he was actually annoyed. Merlin was cracking up on the couch.

"I can't believe you," he shouted across the apartment and then opened his fridge, looking for something to eat. Merlin responded by laughing louder.

Arthur started making a sandwich but paused when he noticed Merlin had become silent. He turned to find the lanky man directly behind him. Merlin burped. Rolling his eyes, Arthur turned back to his sandwich. Merlin kept burping, one after another. Arthur bit his lip, determinedly finishing his sandwich. Then he whirled around, astonished by Merlin’s endurance. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

Merlin smiled innocently, but at least he had stopped burping. "Waiting for you to acknowledge me." Arthur sighed. Then Merlin planted his lips on Arthur’s before Arthur could protest. So Arthur did the only thing he could and kissed him back.

"Merlin, you are so weird!" Arthur told him when he stepped back.

Merlin nodded solemnly. "And you wouldn't have it any other way," he intoned. Arthur sighed again, but pulled Merlin in for a hug. Truthfully, Merlin was right. ...Arthur farted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story.


End file.
